Fear-A-Mid
Fear-A-Mid is a game released on the ''Monster High'' website on August 10, 2011. It casts Cleo de Nile as its protagonist, who seeks to show her moves on the dance floor while on a date with Deuce Gorgon in Egypt. The game has been taken of the website for unknown reason. Gameplay The aim of the game is to move Cleo de Nile over each and every tile of the field, so that each of them is turned pink. This is done with the mouse and movement can only happen diagonally. There are three difficulties on which the game can be played, and each of them has the tiles reacting differently to Cleo's movement. On the Exquisite/Easy difficulty, tiles start out yellow and turn pink as soon as Cleo steps on them. They then stay pink for the rest of the level. On the Mortalfying/Medium difficulty, tiles start out yellow, become blue when stepped on once and pink when stepped on twice. They then also stay pink for the rest of the level. On the Cleopatrizing/Hard difficulty, tiles again go from yellow to pink, but if stepped on again, they'll turn back to yellow and keep changing colors with each step on them. The game is limited to five levels, which roughly have the field shaped as the level is named: Pyramid, Deuce's Rat, Snake, Heart, and Bat. While working to complete them, the player ought to try to gather as many points as possible, if only because each 20000 points, the player will get an extra life. Turning a tile pink awards 100 points, and tiles whose pink color has been reverted will yield 100 point again if made pink again. There's also a bonus of at maximum 5000 points per level. 100 points are retracted from the bonus for each second the player takes to complete the level. The gameplay is spiced up with six objects. The first of these are golden discs located at the bottom of each field. Jumping on them will take the player back to the top of the field, but they can only be used once. The ones that aren't used yield 1000 points a piece as a bonus at the end of the level. The next three objects are the enemies that take away Cleo's chances at showing off. The basic enemies are scarabs, which spawn at the top of the field and can only move downwards over the tiles. If hit, the player loses a chance and Cleo is respawned at the top of the field. A hit only occurs when Cleo shares a tile with the scarab; If Cleo jumps up to a tile with a scarab on it at the moment it jumps down to her previous tile, it does not count as a hit. Also, if the scarab is located on the very last tile that has to be turned pink, it can't harm Cleo either. More troublesome enemies than the scarabs are the sarcophagi. They behave like scarabs until they reach the bottom of the field, at which point they don't simply jump away, but release a mummy. This mummy not only can move upwards too, but will actively chase Cleo. A mummy can not be gotten rid off, but sometimes they might decide to leave the field on their own. To counter the enemies, Deuce Gorgon occasionally shows up. He moves like the scarabs, but getting on a same tile as he causes all the enemies on the field to turn to stone and become harmless for a few seconds. If he and a scarab happen to occupy the same tile when Cleo reaches it too, the scarab's attack takes precedence. Reaching the tile Deuce Gorgon occupies also awards 1000 points. Lastly, Hissette might show up. She moves as the scarabs do and changes the color of each tiles she hits. In case of the Mortalfying/Medium difficulty, she turns pink tiles blue, blue tiles pink and yellow tiles blue. Reaching her tile yields 500 points and like the enemies, Deuce's powers will halt her movement. Yet unlike them, Cleo can still interact with a petrified Hissette and claim the points. Notes * Fear-A-Mid is an adaption of the 1982 arcade game Q*bert. * Cleo's dance prior to the actual game is the same one she performs in the webisode "Talon Show". It also shows up in the game Casketball Queen. Category:Web games